1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inspection method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inspection method for a measurement target in a shape measurement apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is employed in an electronic device, and various circuit elements such as a circuit pattern, a connection pad part, a driver chip electrically connected to the connection pad part, etc. are mounted on the printed circuit board.
A shape measurement apparatus is typically used to check whether the various circuit elements are formed or configured good or not on the printed circuit board.
In a conventional shape measurement apparatus, a predetermined inspection area is set to inspect whether circuit elements are formed good or not in the inspection area. In a conventional method of setting an inspection area, an area, in which circuit elements are theoretically located, is simply set as an inspection area.
When the inspection area is set at a correct location, a measurement of a desired circuit element is performed well. However, in a measurement target such as a printed circuit board, distortion such as warp, twist, etc. of a base board may be generated. Thus, in the conventional method of setting an inspection area, the inspection area is not correctly set at a desired location, and a location corresponding to an image acquired in a camera of a photographing section is a little different from a location where a circuit element actually exists.
Thus, an inspection area is required to set to compensate for the distortion of the measurement target.